The present invention relates generally to semiconductor lasers, laser controllers, laser projection systems, and other optical systems incorporating semiconductor lasers. More particularly, the present invention relates to spectral filtering and intensity modulation in optical packages where a semiconductor laser is coupled to a wavelength conversion device.